


Time Value

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: We Need More Banter Fics Dammit [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: How many people do you think I killed on my way here? Three?? Thirty???How many do you think I’ll kill on my way out?Ramon will scream gloriouslyUnless you offer sweeter music....Gorgeous >;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoneandonlyzoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlyzoom/gifts).



> Don't rape your obsessions and/or threaten their friends/acquaintances, bitte und danke.
> 
> Please don't read this if rape/non-con, death threats, or musical vocabulary trigger you.
> 
> Speaking of musical vocab, according to the nifty little dictionary app on my laptop (WordWeb Dictionary & Thesaurus), "time value" means "the relative duration of a musical note". This inspired my concept for this fic while my chat with theoneandonlyzoom inspired me to start WNMBFD because at the time I post this, there are 16 Banter fics on AO3 and this is #16.
> 
> I consider this a prequel to Timeless, but you don't need to read that to understand this.
> 
> Tagging suggestions would be wonderful. As y'all can probably tell, this isn't what I usually write, so all criticism is 100% justified.

_When you could keep track of time..._

_When your world was alive..._

_When Zoom was simply the monster who broke your spine..._

Cait cleared you to shuffle around STAR Labs unaided… meaning without someone hovering beside you as you leaned on the walls to stretch your stubborn legs.  Honestly, you’d crawl away from that cot if you had to.  You’ve spent the better part of a week in there already.  You’ve felt enough metal and heard enough heart monitors for a lifetime.

You’d hobbled no more than fifty steps away when he rushed in front of your face and pushed you face-up against the wall.  One arm pressed into your throat while his free hand kneaded your denim-covered crotch.  Pleas for him to stop escaped your lips heartbeat-quick as you scrabbled to push him off.

“ **How many people do you think I killed on my way here? Three?? Thirty???** ” You freeze at his warbling words.  He flicks open the button on your jeans. “ **How many do you think I’ll kill on my way out?** ”

Cait’s processing bloodwork, Cisco’s tinkering in the cortex, and Harry’s complaining about how everything sucks on this Earth up to and including its atoms.

“ **Ramon will scream gloriously,** ” he rumbles when your breath hitches. “ **Unless you offer sweeter music....** ”

He whisks you back to your cot.  He hijacks the security feed to show you peaceably snoring.  He shucks off your ensemble at the speed of sound.  He keeps your ass-nuzzling briefs on and continues his demonic massage.  He’s got you leaking whimpers and pre-cum in seconds.  Silver becomes ash.  Whimpers become weeps.  He traces mini Zs with his free claws until your hisses become yelps.

His recital is adagio, slower than you’d expect a speedster to play.  You can’t really think about that right now.  All you’ve got echoing through your mind is keeping your band safe.  This virtuoso won’t leave until the slender boy sings.

He digs into your briefs and rolls into allegro.  It takes less than a beat to harmonize with his feral, victorious wail.  Watery smacks accompany you licking your cum out of his hand.  He steals a squeak when he pinches your nipples in sync.

Electricity and a smirk dance behind this musician’s mask before he departs, “ **Gorgeous.** ”

You lay there knowing Zoom won’t perform solo anymore.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere.


End file.
